Lucy I want Your Baby!
by 2011moonlite
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have loved each other since high school...now all Rachel needs is one more thing...Tell me what you think...i don't own anything everything is borrowed except the end that's all me LBS...Read and Review


Lucy Quinn Fabray had always been the best at what she did, there was no other way she saw fit. She always felt that the world would work better if she was at her best at all times.

She graduated top of her class from Harvard Law and was now the junior partner of a high power law firm in New York City.

If you asked certain people they would say that luck was always on the blonde's side. She had everything a woman in her position could ask for. A nice condo on Park Ave, a nice car, and a wife who accepts her for all her flaws and insecurities…who on top of that is 3 time award winning actress Rachel Fabray.

The two have been together since senior year of high school. Made it through the ups and downs of college and Rachel's 8 show a week schedules. They have been married for 5 years and were still going strong.

So on the night cold fall evening when in November when Rachel was said to resign her contract with the Broad Way Musical Sweeny Todd with her playing a wonderful Mrs. Locket. She decided to sit down with her wife and talk about what they think is best for their future.

"Quinn, sweetie are you busy." Rachel knocked on the door to her wife's office. Never one to want to interrupt Quinn when she was studying for a upcoming case.

"No baby, come on in" Quinn said from behind her desk, closing her laptop to give the diva her undivided attention. Rachel walked into the office, this was the one room in their palace that she had no say on what was in it a darker room with a full wall of books and a cherry wood desk in the center of the room, along with a large bay window leading to one of their patios. Rachel walked behind the desk and sat on Quinn's slipping her legs through the arm loops. She felt the budge inside Quinn's pants twick. She laughed. Quinn smiled back "Is this what you came for baby, I mean not that I am complaining but all you had to do was cc all me I would have come to the bed room." Quinn rubbed the brunet's thighs.

"No but I like that plan...let's wait for a second on that though" Rachel said leaning down to kiss Quinn's lips

"OK so what is going on baby?" Quinn questioned her wife after they broke from the kiss.

"So my contract is almost up and I was thinking we would discuss what we might want to do with our future, you know before we make a decision on what I will do" Rachel said looking down

"Well baby we can do whatever makes you happy, I will stand by you no matter what" Quinn looked at the diva in front of her, if it was one thing that Quinn could do better than anything that would be reading Rachel Berry and she knew that she was indeed hiding something. "What is it baby, what do you want" she asked her lover

"Quinn I want a baby" Rachel blurted out; Quinn sat back in her seat. When the blond did not respond right away the diva began to speak again. "I mean I can stay at home and we can start our family, Our financial situation is adequate for however many children we choose to have and we can stay in the condo for at least the first 5 years of our first child's life…..Please Quinn everything inside me is saying this is the right thing to do." Rachel looked into her wife's eyes.

"Okay" Quinn leaned forward taking the divas lips into her own.

"Yea…"Rachel said in disbelief. "We are gonna have a baby" Rachel jumped out her wife's arms and dropped to her knees before her pulling her 8 inch cock from it confines of the blonds sweat pants. She took 6 inches into her mouth and down her throat with one swift motion. Slurping it down she looked into the green eyes of the woman before her, bobbing her head up and down as Quinn pushed her brown locks out of her face to watch her wife suck her lady-cock.

"Oh shit baby that feels so fucking good…Rach I am going to come right in your mouth baby swallow it all" Quinn ordered the brunet before shooting her seed down her wife's throat. Rachel wiped her mouth before standing up and pulling off her panties. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and sat on her wife's knees. She leaned forward and pulled Quinn into a deep and hungry kiss. She took hold of Quinn's cock and lifted her body to hover right above the alert member. They had never once had sex without a condom because Rachel did not want to go on birth control due to her vegan beliefs.

Rachel lowered herself onto her wife's cock and breathed in deep. No one would ever get to feel her in this way except Quinn and she would make sure of that. "Shit Rach, you so wet and warm" Quinn moaned as she watched her naked member get lost inside of her wife, she watched as her wife's pussy stretched around the size of her cock. She held her breath as her wife took all 8 inches inside of her body. Quinn loved the feeling of being deep inside her wife, there was nothing in the world better. Just the pureness and dire desire that is locked deep inside her wife and she is the only one with the Lock, the key and the combination. She held the most precious treasure in her hands and would do anything to keep it. She wrapped her hands around her lovers back to unclasp the breast from the barrier that was her bra.

Quinn quickly took a nipple into her mouth " Oh Fuck…Quinn" Rachel's hips bucked forward causing Quinn to move deeper inside of her soaking wet channel. Rachel then pushed the wife away from her body and made her sit back in the chair. "Don't move" Rachel told her wife. Quinn bit her lip and nodded. Rachel smiled down at the blond before thrusting her hips forward in before pulling back to the point that only the tip of Quinn's cock was inside her body. "Do you want my pussy Quinn" Rachel teases herself and her wife as her dips the thick cock in and out ever so slightly.

"Oh fuck Rachel I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now I will not be responsible for what happens" Quinn warned the woman above her as she still teased the blonde with only the entrance of her opening Quinn soon grasped hips and flipped them over before thrusting into her wife with relentless force causing Rachel to scream out with pleasure.

"Oh shit Quinn" Rachel grabbed hold of the blondes shoulders as she thrust into her with the most pleasurable speeds "That's it baby right there" Rachel moaned never once removing her gaze from her wife's green eyes. Quinn looked down to watch her cock go in and out of her wife's body with an unknown desire and animalistic want that she did not know was there.

"Fuck Rach I cant wait to get you pregnant, just the thought of you having my child makes me want to fuck you all night long and come inside you every time just to insure that you do." Quinn said breathlessly as she lifted her wife onto her desk moving the laptop to the floor. Quinn laid her wife back and stood in between her legs, and wrapping them around her waist before slamming into the woman again causing Rachel to fall backwards. "is that what you want me to do baby, fuck you till you can't stand anymore and come inside you every time, I promise baby not a drop will be wasted" Quinn said looking into the divas eye, as they were black with desire. Her thrust was becoming sloppy as she pounded her wife, with pure desire the wetness coming from her wife had reached new highs.

"That's right baby, not a fucking drop. I want it all baby and don't fucking stop" Rachel moaned as her bucked her hips to meet Quinn's every movement as their bodies became insync with one another. "Oh shit Luce baby I'm bout to come Fuck" Rachel said throwing her head back as Quinn's meat pounded in and out of her body.

"Shit baby me too" Quinn reached down rubbing Rachel's swollen clit in three swift motions she felt her wife's body contract around hers, Rachel pulled Quinn deeper inside of her with her inner most mussels.

"Come inside me Quinn, let me have your child" and that was all Quinn needed before she released her seed deep inside her wife, she came more than she ever had in her entire life, and as promised she did not pull out until every last drop had worked its way inside her wife's channel.

"Oh shit Rach, that was amazing" Quinn said after she caught her breath standing up, her now soft dick still inside her wife. She started to pull out when Rachel stopped her with her leg.

"Where do you think you're going" Rachel arched an eye brow at the lawyer above her, before bucking her hips knowing that motion would get her what she wanted. "what happened to all that talk of fucking me till I couldn't stand" Rachel teased her wife knowing just the reaction she would get. "what are you stud a one hit wonder, I thought you was gonna make sure I had your baby, then you're just gonna walk away after one fuck, Gosh Lucy I expected better from you." Rachel felt Quinn's cock get hard inside of her before she was flipped over on her stomach and Quinn's cock trusting in is out of her at a reckless pace, hitting her in the deepest ways. "Oh shit baby that's it" Rachel encouraged the blond to keep fucking her. "oh shit Quinn I'm gonna cum baby" Rachel screamed as her body tightened around the blond but Quinn was not stopping flipping Rachel back over without pulling out and lifting her leg over her shoulder, watching as her wet cock squished and smashed her wet hole of the diva.

"Fuck baby, I love the way that you take me Rachel, I love how you feel around me. I can feel everything baby… you are so fucking warm..so fucking tight" Quinn leaned down biting the divas neck, making sure she left her mark inside and out. "this pussy is mine and always will be mine right baby" Quinn said as she was nearing her orgasm the diva was withering beneath her bouncing her hips up and down meeting Quinn's every thrust.

"Fuck baby…Yes it is your always baby…faster harder baby" Quinn stood up and lifted both the divas legs to her shoulders before thrusting into her hitting her G-spot with each strong thrust. "Fuck Quinn right there…oh shit I'm going to cum baby FUCK….Baby don't stop please" Rachel screamed as she came on Quinn's cock. Quinn not far behind released once again inside the diva again with a thunderous force. She regained her composure before lifting the diva and transporting her to their bedroom where she kept her word of insuring the diva had her child, making sure not to waist a drop of her sperm.

Something about impregnating the diva made Quinn proud, the fact that the diva wanted to have her children still shocked the blonde and Quinn was so fucking happy she hoped the diva wanted 10 kids.

"Gosh Quinn I love feeling you inside me like this" Rachel said sad her rode her wife the next morning. It was no need to rush this morning, they were making love now and was going to take their time. "I never want anyone else to feel you this way." Rachel said to the blonde. Though they had been together for well over 10 years both woman were more than possessive over their significant other. "The way you feel inside me Quinn is the most amazing feeling in the world" Rachel said as her body rocked back and forth Quinn's cock slipping in and out with ease. "Do you like how I feel around you baby…How my body responds to your every movement; don't you love how I can squeeze you so tight?" Squeezing her wife's cock with her pussy walls. Rachel moved to bight her wife's neck making sure to leave her mark. She saw how those Paralegals looked at her wife.

"Shit Rach I do baby I love it all" Quinn said holding on to her wife's hips before planting her feet on the bed and swiftly quacking the paste of their love making. "I love how tight you are baby, no matter what I do no matter how I tear your pussy apart every time baby you are so fucking tight for me." Quinn moaned looking into the dark eye of her diva. "I can't wait to cum inside you. I love the way you pussy just soaks up me cum not a drop leaks out baby, you feel so good around me Fuck tell me baby tell me I'm the only one?" Quinn said to the diva

"It's yours baby it is always gonna be yours to do as you want with" Rachel said leaning down to capture the blonds lips in her own as she felt the blonde pound into her. "Baby it feels so good like that" Rachel said leaning forward to hold onto the head board with her breast hanging above Quinn's face, she took a nipple into her mouth Rachel's body slammed down onto Quinn's with a force that cause her to explode without warning.

Quinn soon followed right behind releasing her seed into the brunet once again, she knew that the diva had to be pregnant by now but she was gonna make sure. She moved them to the other side of the bed away from the new wet spot and laid her wife down on the pillow, with her legs wide open and waiting for her

"I love you Baby" Quinn said as she pushed her hard member back inside the diva.

8 months later.

"Quinn baby something's wrong" Rachel said in the middle of the night. Her stomach was swollen like a balloon and she hadn't seen her toes in 5 ½ months. Oh Quinn made sure she was pregnant alright she knocked her up 2 separate times, and to say the least Quinn Fabray was proud of herself. Twins Rachel and Quinn Fabray we having twins, they had moved into a town home that a 3 bedroom 2 bath in the Upper East Side that could suit them well. Rachel had took a leave of appetence from the stage to many peoples shock and disappointment but when news hit the She was expecting the media had a frenzy. The stress was intense but nothing the two could not handle.

Quinn adored Rachel's cravings and mood swings she felt happy to do it, even when she woman was craving a XXL taco from Taco Bell at 3 am and cried for 20 minutes straight when she actually thought she could refuse her very pregnant wife.

"What's wrong baby…are you ok?" Quinn ran into the room she was covered in light green paint.

"I think my water broke" Rachel looked down at the bed noticing a large wet spot get bigger and bigger before she felt a sharp pain shoot through her side. "Shit" Rachel held onto the end table until the pain passed. Quinn had already grabbed their hospital bags witch had been packed since Rachel hit 6 months. "You can never be too prepared" The diva explained to her wife.

"Ok baby let me walk you to the Car" Quinn dropped the bags and grasped Rachel's hand

"no Quinn I want to wait, Just go run me a nice warm bath like the book said and we will wait until the contractions are closer together ok." Rachel said to the blonde and she reluctantly agreed with the diva. She had read the books too births can take up to 24 to 48 hours after the water breaks so now they wait. Quinn ran her wife's bath water and lite some candles for her.

"OK baby you just relax im going to call the hospital so they know we are coming" Quinn left her wife in the dimly lit bathroom to return a second later with her cell phone in hand.

"Hi Doter Morgan, hi it is Quinn Fabray, I am calling because my wife's water broke about 30 minutes or so ago and we should be coming in in a few hours can you make sure that our room is privet and no one knows we are there. And I hope you know that if a word of this leaks out you and you hospital is liable for the consequences.

"We understand fully Mrs. Fabray and we will make sure that all of the arrangements are ready when you arrive." The doctor responded to the blonde.

"Thank you I will call when we are on our way" Quinn responded as she noticed her wife's face scrunch up in pain she hung up the phone without a goodbye and walked over to her wife. As the diva reached for her had quickly. "That's 20 minutes baby" Quinn said to the diva before grabbing the tea she had made for her earlier. "Here baby drink this." Quinn handed Rachel the tea

"Thank you Luce" Rachel leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH LUCY QUINN FABRAY DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU" Rachel screamed at her wife as she pushed their first child into the world, "OH FUCK DOCTER GET THESE KIDS OUT OF ME" Rachel had been in labor for 10 hours and the impatient diva was getting antsy.

"Ok Rachel I see the head keep pushing" Rachel pushed once again

"Come on Rach breath baby, 123,123,123 breath and Push" Quinn said nervously as she held onto her wife's hand.

"OH FUCK YOU QUINN" Rachel pushed again as the doctor instructed. "AHHHHHHH" Rachel let out on last push and a piercing scream was heard through the room.

"It's a boy" The nurse announces to the two, the doctor cut the cord, and before Quinn could even get a good look at her son Rachel was screaming again. "Alright baby two is crowning" The doctor announced "Ok Rachel Push" The doctor said and Rachel pushed with all her might "There we go, I see the head come on Rachel push"

"YOU FUCKING PUSH I CANT PUSH ANYMORE" The diva screamed at the doctor as tears rolled down her cheeks. Quinn moved to kiss the tears way

"Come on baby, She is almost here our baby is almost her and we will get to see how beautiful she is, and how much she looks like her mommy. Come one baby just a little bit more." Quinn encouraged her with and with one final strong push and a high pitched cry later the doctor announced. "IT's a Girl"

The nurse brought over their children after they were weighed and cleaned. Handing the blue bundle to the brunet on the bed and the pink bundle to the blond, Quinn stood in awe at what she helped create. She couldn't take her eyes off the little girl in front of her she was a perfect combination of Berry and Fabray blood from Rachel's chocolate brown eyes that stared at her with wonder, or the nose that was unmistakably hers, the little girl had no hair on top of her head so she knew that the baby would grow blond locks like hers.

"hey there baby girl…I'm your mommy and I am going to take really good care of you, I promise" She placed a soft kiss on the child's head, only looking up from the beauty in her arms when she heard her wife gasped bedside her.

"Quinn, baby he's got your eyes" The diva said with a smile "And my nose" she looked at her wife in beside her and smiled.

"Mrs. Fabray you have visitors would you like me to send the in" the nurse came back into the room

"In about 10 minutes please" Quinn spoke for the two of them; She then handed Rachel their daughter and snapped a photo. Then she took her son in her arms and allowed Rachel a second to look at their daughter. Her boy was for sure gonna be a heart throb she could see it now, and his big green eyes was a pure sign. She loved how he was a carbon copy of herself just a different noes and hair color. The little boy already had a full head of brown curly hair.

There was a knock on the door and the whole gang came in to meet the new addition to the family. The Grandparent's got the honor of holding the babies first but soon they became fussy and only their mams could calm them.

"So what are their names" Michael Rachel's dad asked the two, as he held his new grandson.

"Tristan Gabriel Fabray and Spencer Quinn Fabray" everyone starred at Quinn in shock, surprised that she named her child after herself.

"What…look I won the bet and got to pick the First names she picked the middle I had no say in it at all." Quinn really loved the idea of her and her daughter having the same middle name; their son also had the male version of Rachel's middle name Gabriella

"Well Quinn I must say you did damn well those are some beautiful kids" Puck said as Quinn, Noah, Frank Quinn's father, and Michael and Hiram Rachel's fathers stood outside the hospital smoking the traditional cigar.

"Thanks Puckerman….I am quite proud myself….I have a good woman in that room up there, and she just gave birth to my children….I fell even more in love with her then" Quinn vented to the men who all nodded. "Well I better get back I don't want Rachel to notice I was gone too long"


End file.
